Último y Frío Encuentro
by MicaelaPeraltaA
Summary: Roderich Edelstein sabe que las cosas ya no están bien. Después de una llamada de Ludwig, las situaciones de ese día se tornan tristes, y las consecuencias de este día son aún peores.


Las tardes en aquél lugar eran bastante frías, sobre todo por el simple hecho de que se encontraban en pleno invierno, y los vientos montañosos, la nieve y la bruma llegaban a cada rincón del gran territorio austriaco. El césped se llenaba de escarcha, la cual pasaba a ser nieve blanca en el término de un par de horas, las hojas de los árboles de coníferas se mantenían en pie, siempre verdes y fieles al paisaje, aunque aquellos árboles cuyas hojas ya habían muerto, entrañaban un ambiente muerto y seco. Era el invierno en su mayor esplendor.

Desde aquella gran casa, pulcramente decorada y presentable, Roderich Edelstein se encontraba como cualquier otra tarde, tomando una taza de cálido café y mirando el gran paisaje que lo rodeaba. Probablemente luego se dirigiría a su sala y pasaría tiempo en su piano, creando aquéllas melodías tan hermosas y cautivadoras con tan solo sus manos.  
El cálido vapor que expulsaba su taza de café había llegado a empañar sus lentes, aunque eso no le importaba en esos momentos; estaba simplemente sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Nada era relativamente calmo en esos momentos, pero de todas formas él sentía aquél negro vacío en su interior.  
¿Tendría que ver acaso, las situaciones por la que estaba pasando el mundo en ese momento? Sí, podría ser eso. Las guerras habían aumentado en los últimos tiempos. Los humanos incrementaban su deseo de poder, trayendo a su paso un río de sangre y muertes innecesarias. La gente que él quería se alejaba más y más de él, dejando aquellas tardes de ocio y compañía en simples días de soledad y paz...Pero todo eso llegaría algún día a su fin, pues así es la vida, todo tiene un comienzo y un final, y nadie puede escapar de aquella regla que se había establecido ya desde que el mundo es mundo y el tiempo es tiempo.  
Aunque para él, esa regla corría de manera distinta.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, pues él simplemente estaba allí, sentado contemplando el paisaje de aquél país al cual representaba, el paisaje que hacía que su pecho de hinchara de orgullo y sintiera que, al menos para la naturaleza, valía la pena vivir.

Repentinamente, el teléfono sonó. Aquel sonido seco y monótono que irrumpía con la suave melodía del piano. Aquel sonido que en momentos como ese, solamente podía ser señal de malas noticias, y eso era claramente lo que presentía Roderich, pues en su interior él sabía que algo no estaba yendo acorde a lo normal. Tal vez el mundo iba a dejar de girar en poco tiempo, tal vez el tiempo por fin se congelaría y los llevaría a todos a un eterno sueño.  
—¿Diga?— saludó el austriaco de manera un tanto seca, pues en esos momentos él sabía que algo malo podría estar sucediendo en esos momentos, y realmente no sentía ganas de lidiar con problemas.  
—Guten tag Roderich. Soy yo, Ludwig.—La voz del alemán se oía levemente distorsionada debido a la distancia y la calidad del sonido, pero por lo que Roderich podía notar, aquellas palabras eran forzadas, secas, totalmente desanimadas.— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que vayas hasta la casa de Gilbert y...  
—Sí, esta bien— su respuesta fue tan seca como la propuesta. Parte de él se alegraba por el hecho de que aquella llamada no era una mala noticia, o al menos aún no lo era.— ¿A qué se debe esta llamada?  
—Gilbert no responde—una pausa sonó luego de esas frías palabras. Un ambiente tenso y lúgubre, como el que se respira en un funeral—No me encuentro en condiciones para cerciorarme de su paradero, y tú eres la persona más cercana a él después de mi. Por favor, ve a ver que todo esté bien.

Antes de que pudiera esbozar palabra alguna, Ludwig cortó la comunicación.

Su mirada se perdió parcialmente en un punto indefinido de la inmensidad. No procesaba aún en su totalidad las palabras que había escuchado hacía unos instantes, y mucho menos el significado que podían tener ellas.  
Tal vez era una mera confusión del alemán, pues Roderich estaba totalmente al tanto de la situación actual del Reino de Prusia, y estaba seguro que las cosas no podían ser tan malas como los demás decían.  
Aunque de todas formas, aquel vacío que sentía en su interior, aquel vacío negro y blanco al mismo tiempo, la luz de la esperanza y la oscuridad del miedo. No formaban gris, tan solo se separaban y convivían el uno con el otro, creando aquél vacío que tanto atormentaba al austriaco.  
Aquel vacío ahora se encontraba lleno de sensaciones. Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. Tenía miedo de llegar y ver la casa en completa soledad, gritar por su paradero y no obtener respuesta alguna, recorrer el predio y encontrarlo inerte, sin vida. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que eso ocurriese? Tal vez eran más grandes de lo que él imaginaba. Tal vez no.

En la casa del prusiano, reinaba la calma.  
Todo estaba tal y como siempre. El jardín estaba ordenado, la entrada estaba limpia, los arboles estaban podados. No había nada sospechoso.  
A no ser por la bandera. La bandera estaba rota, rasgada de rojo.  
Roderich miró aquél detalle con frío ojo indiferente, había tal vez pocas razones para que la bandera se encontrara en ese estado, pero eso no significaba que ese algo fuera la causa de la desaparición de Gilbert Beilschmidt. No, no podía ser. Él debía seguir vivo.  
Caminó entonces hacia la entrada. Una gran masa de sensaciones se estaba acumulando en la parte baja de su estómago, su mente recreaba las mil y una situaciones que podrían ocurrir en los próximos segundos, las miles de posibilidades que podían perjudicarlo a él o al mundo entero, y con sus propias consecuencias, cada una de ellas entrelazada al hecho que aún no existía en concreto.  
Pero él no había imaginado que una de las posibilidades era la simple cotidianidad con la cual Gilbert abría su puerta y lo dejaba entrar. Tan natural como siempre. Sin sangre, sin dolor, sin llanto, sin desaparecidos y sin muerte. Todo era como siempre.  
—¿Qué sucede?—Ese fue el saludo de Gilbert. Una simple frase con la cual expresaba la sorpresa de aquella visita. Y como no estar sorprendido, si Roderich estaba tan pálido como la cera y tan frío como la nieve.—¡Kesesese! ¿Me extrañabas?  
—No es lo que tu imaginas—se excusó el austriaco. No iba a aceptar todos aquellos pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente. Pensamientos que ya se habían extinguido completamente, pues habían sido totalmente en vano.—¿Me permites pasar?

El prusiano se movió suavemente, permitiendo el paso de Roderich hacia el interior de su morada.  
El aire que se respiraba allí dentro estaba viciado. Olía a abandono, a vejez. Las flores que antes decoraban la sala ahora estaban marchitas, y las monumentales cortinas que reinaban los ventanales traseros estaban rasgadas, rotas. La casa estaba en un estado pecaminoso, y todo era debido a lo mismo.  
Aunque Roderich se negaba a aceptarlo.  
Gilbert se encontraba como de costumbre. Siempre fugaz y repentino, narcisista y encantador, para el ojo del austriaco. No había rastros de tristeza en su rostro, ni incomodidad en su mirada, ni siquiera podía notar una mueca extraña detrás de aquella leve sonrisa que dibujaba en su rostro. No había paradoja detrás de su piel pálida, y su cabello blanco se encontraba pulcro y desordenado, no tenía rastro de polvo de batalla, ni mechones descolocados de manera intencional. Todo estaba perfecto en él, al menos en el exterior.  
—¿Tienes miedo de desaparecer?—las palabras salieron de manera brusca, casi involuntarias. Aquella pregunta que estaba encerrada en su garganta había salido sin permiso. Una pregunta rebelde que había intentado salir y hasta ese momento, no lo había logrado.  
Pero ahora, las palabras se habían escapado de sus labios y habían llegado a oídos de Gilbert, el cual lo miró de manera perpleja, algo conmocionado. Esa situación no debería estar ocurriendo.  
—¿Tienes miedo a que desaparezca?—  
—No entiendo a lo que te refieres.— Aquella respuesta golpeó al austriaco como una puñalada. ¿Realmente esa era la respuesta que Gilbert le iba a brindar? ¿Tan solo le iba a responder con otra pregunta? De nuevo el vacío. De nuevo la duda. ¿Realmente Gilbert tenía miedo?—Yo he preguntado primero, y me gustaría que respondieses como se debe. ¿A caso no tienes miedo de lo que podría ocurrir mañana? ¿O pasado?  
—Tendría miedo, si algo fuese a ocurrir. Pero nada sucederá, ¿verdad?— el prusiano esbozó una sonrisa forzada, sabía perfectamente que algo ocurriría tarde o temprano, y ese algo lo iba a perjudicar para siempre. Tal vez, si ese algo sucedía, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
—Tienes razón, debes saber disculpar esa idiotez que he dicho— Luego de esa frase, Roderich se movió hacia la cocina, dejando solo a Gilbert, el cual se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

Durante unos momentos, mientras preparaba un té, sintió ganas de llorar.  
Era verdad, todo era verdad. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, la gente se movía a la velocidad de la luz, y Gilbert...Gilbert iba en su dirección, pendiendo de la cuerda floja.  
Aquél año era muy difícil. Había sido difícil hasta ese entonces y lo seguiría siendo en el futuro, y sabía perfectamente que Gilbert estaba involucrado en el itinerario de sucesos negativos. Algo no estaba bien en él. Ni en él ni en Roderich. Ambos se sentían fríos, congelados por sus propias palabras, separados por sus propios pensamientos. Pendiendo del hilo que se tensaba más y más; un hilo que dentro de poco se tensaría lo suficiente como para cortarse, y una vez que se cortara, el mundo ya nunca sería igual. Al menos para uno de los dos.  
Reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus ojos, aquella situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. ¿Qué podría ser lo peor de la Guerra? Lo mismo de siempre: las numerosas muertes, los heridos, una pagina más escrita en el gran libro de la Historia, y los seres queridos...los seres queridos que partían para nunca más regresar. Los seres queridos que quedarían eternos en las memorias, en los recuerdos, en la mente. Los seres queridos que habían sido obligados a decir "No más" y se habían marchado en la búsqueda de la vida eterna. Aquellos que no regresarían nunca para ver el amanecer, o para preguntarse cómo se originó el mundo. Nunca más olerían las flores, nunca más sentirían el canto de las aves, y sobre todo, nunca más podrían amar.  
Pensar que eso se podría aplicar a Gilbert le daba vuelcos en el estomago. ¿Qué sería de la vida si el prusiano desaparecía? Tal vez la única forma de saberlo era esperar a que eso suceda, aunque claramente no tenía ganas de que pasara. Tal vez aquella frase que sonaba por allí tenía razón "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", tal vez era cierto, Roderich no sabía exactamente qué sentía al estar con Gilbert, y probablemente lo descubriría solo cuando este ya no esté a su lado.  
—¿Sucede algo?— la voz salió del vacío. Era Gilbert— Hace diez minutos que te fuiste a preparar té, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
—N-nada—respondió Roderich. Le sorprendía que el prusiano se preocupara de esa forma por su situación sentimental, pero de todas formas no le importaba en lo absoluto responderle. Tal vez Gilbert presentía que algo sucedería, y quería pasar un último día de calor junto al austriaco.  
—Si mañana dejo de respirar—comenzó a explicar Gilbert, con una mueca extraña en su rostro—prométeme que nunca me olvidarás.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para provocar nuevas lágrimas en los ojos del austriaco. Unas lágrimas que esta vez le eran imposibles de detener, lágrimas que comenzaron a correr desde sus ojos hasta su mejilla, dejando un recorrido húmedo y frío en su piel, recorriendo su rostro hasta la barbilla, donde algunas caían al suelo a causa de la gravedad, y otras seguían su recorrido hasta el cuello de Roderich.  
De pronto, sintió que una fría mano se colocaba en su mentón y lo atraía hasta unos ojos rojos y brillantes, unos ojos que lo miraban sin expresión alguna, inspeccionando de manera completa la expresión triste del austriaco.  
Debajo de esos ojos rojos, una boca temblorosa se discutía si moverse o no, generando un pequeño temblequeo en el labio inferior. Un labio que ahora, se encontraba tan pálido como el resto del rostro de Gilbert.  
Finalmente, aquellos labios se acercaron lentamente a los de Roderich, rompiendo las barreras de la distancia y uniéndolos en un beso, el cual se iba volviendo más y más apasionado acorde pasaban los segundos.

Pero algo estaba mal.  
El beso era frío. Frío y sin vida, al igual que la mano que había acariciado el mentón del austriaco.  
Aquel contacto no era como los que solían tener. Este era frío, casi muerto. ¿A qué podía deberse la perdida de temperatura corporal? ¿A caso Gilbert había enfermado? ¿O esto sólo significaba que pronto él ya no estaría en este mundo?  
El contacto del beso muerto le dio vida al temor de Roderich, el cual solo aumentó su llanto mientras besaba tiernamente al prusiano. Su respiración había comenzado a entrecortarse, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma irregular, pero lo más difícil de todo era asumir que Gilbert no era el mismo de antes, y quizás nunca más vuelva a ser el Gilbert que él conocía.

Pronto, ambas manos del prusiano se encontraban posadas den la cintura de Roderich, dejando frías y secas caricias en su ropa, modelando la cintura y la forma del cuerpo del austriaco por sobre su ropa, recorriendo cada rincón de su figura.  
Aquellas manos heladas, aquellas manos semejantes a las de un cadáver comenzaron a bajar hacia el pantalón del austriaco, adentrándose en el valor para desabrochar la cinta de éste y bajándolo lentamente, para luego rozar suavemente la ropa interior del austriaco. Aquella ropa que hacía un día, Roderich se había molestado en lavar y planchar, dejándola blanca y reluciente, prácticamente nueva.

Ahora ambos se codiciaban mutuamente. Roderich comenzó a sentir aquella vieja necesidad que hacía tiempo no sentía: La necesidad de dejarse someter por Gilbert, el cual podría decirse, era su único y fiel amante.  
Ambos comenzaron a saborear cada rincón de sus bocas, a modelar cada rincón de su cuerpo, a recrear cada pensamiento sucio que cultivaban en sus mentes que, hacía solo unos instantes, solo estaban preocupadas en saber qué les depararía aquél desdichado futuro.  
Pero ahora aquellos fugaces y negros pensamientos estaban siendo alejados por aquella cálida y hermosa sensación de amar. Amar hasta que se rompan los huesos, hasta que los ojos se sequen, hasta que los labios duelan y hasta que el corazón lata a la par del otro. Solo dejarán de amarse cuando sus cuerpos ya no resistan el ser uno.

Cuando salió de aquél trance en el cual se encontraba perdido, Roderich se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostado en una cama. Sobre él, se encontraba Gilbert, el cual lo miraba de manera cautivadora y seductora, ya sin camisa y sin pantalones. ¿Cómo se habían movilizado de habitación sin haberse percatado de eso? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?  
Ahora era inevitable, era imposible no saber cuál sería el fin de aquella situación: Ambos tendrían una noche de sexo. Tal vez, la última noche de sexo de sus vidas.

Roderich sonrió suavemente al sentir la compañía del prusiano sobre su cuerpo, aunque internamente sentía que aquél hombre que se encontraba sobre él estaba muerto. Muerto en vida. Pues no sentía el latido de su corazón, no sentía el calor de la sangre fluyendo debajo de su piel, y no sentía aquél sentimiento que siempre lo invadía cuando tenía relaciones con el prusiano: calor intenso.  
Todo era frío, tan irreal como un día sin sol, o una noche sin luna.

Gilbert volvió a besar al austriaco. Esta vez, lenta y suavemente, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada rincón de la boca de Roderich y disfrutar cada momento que pasara entrelazado a ese beso tan codiciado.  
Tomó de manera abrupta la ropa interior del austriaco, y la bajó de igual forma. Miró durante unos segundos a los cálidos ojos de Roderich, para luego compartir con él una sonrisa y dirigirse hacia el miembro del austriaco, el cual simplemente miró cómo los hechos iban sucediendo; dejándose llevar por lo que Gilbert quisiera hacer con él esa tarde.  
Lo masajeó lentamente, aprovechando para tocar los testículos de Roderich y tocarlos lentamente, manejando su miembro de mil y una formas, recorriendo el largo de su pene e incitándolo a tomar dureza, a correrse.  
Roderich soltó unos cuantos gemidos de placer mientras disfrutaba como aquellas manos heladas despertaban el placer en su cuerpo, el cual hacía tiempo no recibía ese tipo de atenciones.  
Se incorporó lentamente en la cama para abrazar la espalda del prusiano, frotando sus brazos y manos en su cuello y espalda, recorriéndolo hasta su trasero y parando allí para aflojar el pantalón de Gilbert y hacer un desesperado intento por despojarlo de su prenda.  
Cuando este se dio cuenta de las acciones del austriaco, dejó de masturbarlo para desabrochar su pantalón y quitarlo, facilitando el trabajo de las manos de Roderich.  
Acto seguido, procedió a quitar también su ropa interior, dejando a ambos amantes desnudos, tal y como llegaron alguna vez a este cruel mundo.  
—Si mañana ya no despierto—dijo Gilbert, acomodándose de tal manera que estaba listo para penetrar la entrada del austriaco—Promete que no llorarás por mi.  
—Y-yo n-no prometo n-nada— respondió Roderich. En ese momento, el prusiano lo penetró.

El corazón del austriaco dio un vuelco. Gilbert se encontraba en su interior, moviéndose graciosamente adentro y afuera, gimiendo suavemente mientras se adentraba en el cuerpo de Roderich. Pero este, sin embargo, no sentía absolutamente nada.  
No sentía placer, ni dolor. No sentía la presión en su ano, ni la sensación de tener un cuerpo extraño en su interior. No sentía las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro debido al miembro de Gilbert, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir la respiración agitada del prusiano mientras recorría su cuerpo.  
No había nada, absolutamente nada. No había razones para gemir, ni sentimientos por aflorar.  
Todo estaba frío, muerto. Gilbert había perdido la capacidad de hacer sentir.

De esta forma, Roderich perdió parte de su corazón. Perdió parte de él.  
Era hora de asumir que Gilbert ya no era el mismo, que probablemente nunca volvería a ser aquél hombre que amaba, que tal vez mañana ya no lo volvería a ver, ni volvería a sentir sus cálidos besos, ni ver hacia sus rojos ojos, aquellos ojos que reflejaban perfectamente el alma del prusiano.  
Algo en su interior había muerto, cierta parte que sentía aquél amor hacia Gilbert ahora se había perdido en un mar de sentimientos oscuros, sentimientos que le avisaban que nunca más sería el mismo. Ni él, ni Gilbert.  
—I-ich liebe...dich—susurró el prusiano mientras apagaba el movimiento de sus caderas y salía de Roderich, preparándose para venirse justo en su entrada.— Siempre te he amado, nunca te lo he dicho por simple miedo a...a tu indiferencia.  
—Ich liebe dich a-auch—soltó Roderich, aunque una parte de él le decía que ya no era capaz de amar al prusiano. —Nunca debiste tener miedo a decirme lo que sientes. Puede que ahora, ya sea demasiado tarde.  
—Lo se, por eso quería decirte que pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo—y con esas palabras, Gilbert se vino en Roderich.

A la mañana siguiente, Roderich despertó a causa de la fría piel de Gilbert y el mismo frío del ambiente.  
Por la ventana, se colaba la tenue luz de un sol tapado por nubes y neblina. Los pájaros típicos de la zona se encontraban piando y cantando alegremente, y las cortinas se movían suavemente gracias a la acción de la brisa matutina.

El austriaco miró hacia su costado. Gilbert no respiraba. O al menos, él no notaba su respiración.  
Su estómago se volvió un nudo de mal augurio y de dolor, no podía creer que Gilbert hubiese muerto en la noche, después de tantas palabras de amor y tantas precauciones para un nuevo día sin él. ¿Acaso él sabía que iba a morir? ¿Tenía planeado esperar por él para luego tener una última noche de amor? ¿O todo había fluído de manera espontánea? No lo sabía, no sabía nada en esos momentos. Solo sabía que aquella parte de él que aún amaba al prusiano, estaba totalmente adolorida.  
Entonces, cuando las lágrimas ya se habían acumulado en los ojos del austriaco, este notó que un hilo de saliva recorría la comisura derecha del labio de Gilbert. Si esa saliva estaba tibia, él aún tenía vida.  
Movió su mano de forma dudosa, tenía miedo de que todo eso fuera una simple vaga esperanza, que cuando tocara el labio del prusiano, esta estaría helada como su piel, en signo de que ya no tenía vida alguna. Por otro lado, también imaginaba que el prusiano despertaría, que todo seguiría bien, que todo estaba tal y como antes. Ambos serían felices por siempre, unidos por una eternidad que nunca terminaría para ninguno de los dos, y que aquél hilo que ahora se encontraba roto, sanaría en el término de unos días.

Tocó el labio de Gilbert: La saliva estaba tibia. Él estaba vivo.  
Una ronrisa se alivio se dibujó en el rostro del austriaco, quien pudo suspirar tranquilamente y sacudir suavemente a Gilbert, haciendo que este se despierte lentamente.  
Los ojos del prusiano fueron abriéndose suavemente, dejando ver aquellos ojos rojos que ahora, no tenían alma. Su pecho no se movía, no daba signos de vitalidad, su piel seguía fría como el hielo, y ahora se le sumaban aquellos ojos rojos que veían sin ver. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por que Gilbert se encontraba así?  
De nuevo Roderich quiso llorar. Pero no lo hizo, ahora simplemente le mostró una leve sonrisa al prusiano, para luego sumir su rostro en una expresión tan fría como la de Gilbert. Serio y frío, como siempre.

Ambos se levantaron y vistieron, listos para preparar un desayuno estándar: una taza de café y un dulce germano. Café mokka para ambos, dos dulces para Gilbert y uno para Roderich. Un desayuno cotidiano, como aquellos que solían tener juntos cuando aún se veían a diario.  
Gilbert miró sin ver el rostro inexpresivo de Roderich, el cual le devolvió la mirada de igual manera, fría y desalmada. El prusiano no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se habían levantado, y al parecer no tenía ánimos de decir nada. Tal vez su tiempo había llegado, y aquél Gilbert con el cual estaba compartiendo un desayuno era tan solo una copia de su alma, o lo que quedara de ella.  
—Roderich, ¿Qué sientes?—preguntó el prusiano. Eran las primeras palabras que pronunció en todo el día, pero Roderich no las escuchó, ni siquiera se molestó en prestarle atención a sus palabras—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

Roderich dio un sorbo a su taza de café.  
—Debo ir por algo a la cocina—se excusó Gilbert, caminando hacia la cocina y hablándole por última vez en su vida a Roderich Edelstein.

Rodecih asintió suavemente, no había terminado de escuchar lo que había dicho el prusiano, pero lo único que sabía era que ya no estaba allí, y algo en su interior le decía que no había cocina alguna, que nunca volvería, que esa había sido una mera excusa para desaparecer, para perderse en alguna otra dimensión o simplemente borrar su territorio del mapa e irse junto a él a vaya a saber dónde.  
Sabía que aquella situación era la última que iba a compartir con el prusiano, tal vez el único prusiano que quedaba en pie en ese mundo. Sabía que lo único que quedaba ahora eran aquellas valiosas memorias que habían realizado en el correr de tantos años juntos, pero que ya nunca habrían nuevas memorias, nunca volverían a sonreír juntos o a besarse.  
De todas formas, a parte de él ya no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba ahora era su taza de café, poder terminarla y regresar a su casa, donde tocaría su piano, donde expresaría sus sentimientos en una pieza musical tan pura y hermosa como el mundo mismo.  
"El mundo es hermoso, pero cruel" pensó, mientras el vapor de su taza de café empañaba el vidrio de sus lentes.

Fin.


End file.
